


Russell's Obsession

by HazelBite



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote the last sentence of this fic as part of the one sentence porn meme on LJ and thought that I should make it into a complete fic. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russell's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #14: radio-cassette player.

Russell was alerted to the intruder's presence by the loud crash, the shout, the train of expletives, and someone yelling his name.

"RUSSELL!" came the bellow from the front room and suddenly Russell's quiet afternoon was ruined.

He took his time marking his place in the book, turned off the radio, and took one more sip of lemonade before Edward came stomping into the back room, a look of fury on his face.

"You left your plants all over the floor again!"

Russell was the epitome of patience, he knew it drove Ed crazy. "Well, if you learned to watch where you step…"

"I shouldn't have to watch my step in my own house!" Ed countered, his volume increasing by the second.

"We already agreed that I could use the front room for my business," Russell reminded him calmly. He was sure Ed knew how much he was enjoying this.

Ed let out a frustrated noise that sounded almost like a growl and hauled Russell out of his chair dragging him into the front room.

Russell stopped in his tracks at the sight of his precious plant, a recent acquisition, half out of its new pot, the vines sprawled about covering the walkway, dirt covering most of the floor.

"What have you done to it?"

"WHAT HAVE _I_ DONE TO IT?" Ed shrieked.

Russell thought that now would be a good time to step in. He was so used to Ed's antics that he knew how to control them without it seeming like he was doing anything of the sort.

He made a big show of swooping in to rescue his poor plant, carefully replacing it back in the pot, sweeping the dirt aside all the while with Ed fuming in the background. It would have to be properly re-potted later but until then…

"That's it. I knew this was a bad idea, letting your plants take over like that, there's no way anyone can walk in here anymore, I can't believe I let you talk me into…"

Ed's ranting was cut short by Russell's mouth. This was his trick, honed to perfection over the years. Before Ed could get truly mad, Russell had to shut him up and distract him and this was a good way to do it.

But Ed wasn't having it, he pulled away and said, "I could have been seriously injured you know." His voice had lost most of its anger but Russell could tell that this could end with him having to move his plants.

There was no way he was going to let that happen. So Russell countered Ed's reply the best way he knew how.

It was when the fast moving vines drew his arms into the air by his wrists and bound his feet securely to the floor that Ed decided he would never complain about Russell's obsession with plants ever again.


End file.
